familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trump Guy
Trump Guy is part one of a two-part Family Guy special. Synopsis Continuing the events of "Hefty Shades of Gray", The Griffins go to Washington D.C. and Peter becomes the secretary of Donald Trump. Meanwhile, Meg befriends Ivanka Trump. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Donald Trump *Melania Trump *Eric Trump *Ivanka Trump *Justin Trudeau Minor Roles *Roger Stone *Sarah Sanders *Tim Tucker *Joy Kinney *Ellie Williams *Travis Takanawa *Mike Pence (Cameo) *Mitch McConell (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Giant Chicken (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tom Tucker (Brother Version; Deleted Scene) *George Washington (Pictured; Speaking) *Franklin D. Roosevelt (Pictured; Speaking) *George H.W. Bush (Pictured; Speaking) *Grover Cleveland (Pictured; Speaking) *Abraham Lincoln (Pictured) *Barack Obama (Pictured) *Vladimir Putin (Pictured; Actually Appeared in Deleted Scene) *Billy Joel (Deleted Scene) Quotes :Stewie: Dad's working for the Trump White House? :to Stewie in his recording booth :Director: Uh, hey Stewie? Could we do that again? Maybe a little more energy? :Stewie: coffee Uh, no? :Director: I ... I think we can use it. :Stewie: sarcastic Oh, hey. That's awesome. ---- :and Donald Trump walk through The White House :Peter: Wow, The White House is great. There's no wonder you spend two days a week here. ---- :Stewie: Dibs on the bedroom in which an intern got murdered! :Chris: Aw, I want the intern murder bedroom. :Peter: There's no need to fight, kids. An intern has been murdered in each of the bedrooms. ---- :Lois: Let's give D.C. a chance, huh? Before long, you'll fit right in here, like a cowboy in a Chinese Starbucks. :to a cowboy in a Chinese Starbucks :Cowboy: This is the most strangest place ever. :Chinese Starbucks Worker: the names of two customers Yi! Ha! :Cowboy: Aw, this ain't so different. ---- :host of the White House party mistakes Meg for [[Chris Christie]] :Stewie: That's like the fourth person, who's called Meg, Chris Christie. ---- :Waitor: Tonight, we're having some fried endangered animals, freshly slaughtered by our president's kids, as well as some freshly slaughtered minorities, courtesy of our cops, with a side of whatever's left women's rice, but I must warn you, they're going fast, for drinks, we have sparkling oil, and I hope you'll save room for desert, because we're serving the junk food, you've heard of on FOX News. :Lois: Wow, sounds like a full-course, republican meal. :Host: Sure does. And later, once we shit that all out, we're all wiping our asses with the constitution. :to Brian in the writing room :Brian: Hi, Brian Griffin. They let me write some of the liberal jokes. How you liking them? Good, there's more coming. ---- :Meg: sigh This sucks. Nobody's paying attention to me. Even Chris is getting more attention than me. :is shown sitting next to [[Roy Moore], who looks exactly like Herbert the Pervert in a Cowboy outfit] :Chris: Mr. Herbert? :Roy: Who's Mr. Herbert? The name's Roy Moore, but you can call me ... anytime. ---- :Meg: Is everything okay? :Ivanka: Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry to be out of sorts. I just ... Sometimes I wish I could meet someone else, who's dad is a fat idiot, who once had a hit television show and who, overtime, has worn out his welcome. :Tiffany: You know, Meg's dad is also ... :Ivanka: Shut up, Tiffany. :Meg: Yeah, shut up, Tiffany. ---- :Ivanka: Meg, I think you'd look amazing in my brand of lifestyle products, that are designed to represent a poor person's idea of what a rich person would wear. ---- :Random Guy: With Geico, you can save up to 15% on car insurance. ---- :Ivanka: I've gotta run, dad. Thanks again for getting me plastic surgery in my teens. ---- :Trump grabs Meg by the pussy :Meg: Oh my God! :Trump: Oh, please. Every president since Washington has done this. :of the presidents are shown on the wall, with their voice overs, writing letters to their wives :George Washington: Dearest Martha, I can not wait to once again, place my hands onto your Gates of Venus. :Harry Truman: My darling Bess, tonight, I'm going to drop the big one onto your Pacific Theater. :George H.W. Bush: Hey, Barbara Bush, working late, sleeping in office, crazy headache, you look like my mom. ---- :Announcer: We now return to CNN News. :Tim: Good morning, I'm Tim Tucker. Not my twin brother, Tom. :Joy: And I'm Joy Kinney. Not my twin sister, Joyce. :Tim: Climate change has been melting the polar ice caps, so much so, that Greenland has now become a tropical island with heatwaves, solar flares, and boiling ocean waters. :Joy: We now go live to a beach in Greenland, with BlaccuWeather forecaster, Ellie Williams, not her twin bother, ... eh, you get the idea. :Tim: How's the weather over there Ellie? :to Ellie, Williams, shivering in freezing cold weather :Ellie: You lied! I'm freezing my ass off over he- :to SMPTE color bars, along with the standard beeping sound; cut back to Tim and Joy in the newsroom :Tim: Whoa! Looks like we lost, Ellie there. :Joy: Not sure what she was about to say, but I'm sure she was backing up our totally true facts, with totally true confirmation. :Tim: That's right, Joy, we'll be back with more CNN. CNN: Facts First. :to Stewie in the writer's room :Stewie: Hi, Stewie Griffin. To balance things out, I'll be writing the conservative jokes here, and if your offended, here's some chapstick, here's my ass, you know what to do. ---- :Peter: You want me to just throw away in one day, what I've spent a whole day trying to build? A whole day's worth of work, poof! Gone in a day! ---- :Lois: Meg, you expect us to believe that The President of The United States would grab a woman by her pussy? That's ridiculous! :Meg: It's true, mom. And he's done this before, one time, to a Ms. Kristin Anderson. :Lois: Who? :Meg: Kristin Anderson. She's a former supermodel, and a current feminist. :Lois: Well, if Trump actually wanted to grab a supermodel's pussy, this must have taken place before she became a feminist. :to Stewie in the writer's room, flicking off the camera ---- :Chris: Oh my God! Bob's Burgers is on! This show speaks to us young people, apparently! :Peter: That show, and ... and I mean no disrespect, when I say this, but that show looks like it was animated in a moving car. :Chris: It's a "stylistic choice", dad. You could learn something from it. :Peter: Understood, understood. Now, I mean some disrespect when I say this, but every character from the show sounds like they're nasally congested. :Chris: Well, that may be, but at least it features the vocal talent of Kristen Schaal. :Peter: Oh, you mean the annoying womanchild, who uses the exact same voice for every character she's ever portrayed? Yeah, I mean absolute disrespect when I say this. She sucks. ---- :Trump: When you walked through that door, you insulted Bob's Burgers and the hundreds of people, who work there. :Peter: Well, I was just kidding around. :Trump: No you weren't. You're just jealous, cuz it wins all the Emmys and the kids love it. :Peter: You seem to know a lot about Bob's Burgers. :Trump: Of course I do. Bob's Burgers is my favorite animated show. :Peter: the fourth wall Wow. There's your headline, Emmy voters. Vote your conscience. ---- :Stewie: Well, he's not getting a musical. :Brian: Believe it or not, he already has. :to a musical about Donald Trump ---- :Peter: We are done being mean and insulting, like Donald Trump is. From now on, this family's gonna be nice and supportive. :Meg: Oh, so, if we're being nice now, maybe you have nice things to say to me, dad. :eye twitches and his nose bleeds, as he desperately tries to say something nice to Meg :Peter: Um, ... of course I do ... Your hair is um ... very ... hat. You're a ... hat owner. You're also hatted. ---- :Lois: Peter, stop! Your nipples are bleeding! ---- :Trump: You're not just a guy from Rhode Island, you're Peter Griffin from Family Guy. Many children have learned their favorite Jewish, black, and gay jokes, by watching your show over the years. :Peter: In ... In fairness, we've been trying to faze out the gay stuff. ---- :Trump: Our Leslie Nielsen ratings are the highest in history. :Peter: Surely, you can't be serious. :Trump: I am serious, and don't call me Leslie. :Peter: Ugh, you really do find a way to screw everything up. ---- :and Trump fight in the House of Representatives and every time one punches the other, a specific side of the room cheers for them. Cut to Chris Griffin, in the writers room. :Chris: I wrote that one. Why are we so damn divided, America? ---- :Trump: Peter! Grab my hand! :tries to grab his hand, but it's out of reach :Peter: I can't! It's too little! ---- :Justin: Well, it's been great stopping by, but I'm gunna have to grab my purse and go. I've got immigration work to do in Canada and those Islamic extremists aren't gunna let themselves in, ... or are they? ---- :Brian: I'll tell you one thing. I'm not gonna miss Washington D.C. :Peter: Well, we had a lot of fun this week and changed zero minds. :Chris: If you wanna learn more about our president, consult the Steele dossier, which is all about getting peed on. :Stewie: He also, with whole heart, and full throat, endorsed a pedophile, for The United States senate. That didn't fit into tonight's narrative, but should not be forgotten. :Meg: And I am a proud hat owner. :Peter: Shut up, Meg. Songs *Trump Trivia *This episode provides commentary not only on politics, but the offensive and insulting nature of Family Guy as a TV show, and it's massive influence on society, born of the fame it's garnered over 17 years of being on the air. A point is brought up, saying how tons of the inappropriate things that have been exhibited in the show can and has been imitated by people in real life. The rebuttal to this point is that as a cartoon, Family Guy and it's negative effects on the world can easily be avoided, by people who don't feel comfortable with it, simply refraining from watching it. The same can not be said about the president. *The fourth wall is broken, when Stewie Griffin appears in a voice recording booth, voice acting for his own character in the show. It is also broken a number of times later, when Brian, Stewie, and Chris appear in the writers room, making politically-charged jokes. And of course, there was Donald Trump telling off Peter Griffin for having such an offensive and impressionable TV show. *It's revealed that Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Ollie Williams, and Tricia Takanawa have siblings named Tim Tucker, Joy Kinney, Ellie Williams, and Travis Takanawa, respectively. All of them live in Washington and also work as a news reporters over there. Tim, Joy, and Ellie are all the twin brothers/sisters of their respective counterparts, while Travis is adopted and obviously American. *Peter tells Trump that he's recently been trying to "phase out" the gay joke on his show. In actuality, the writers of Family Guy, are in fact, doing this, as a way of bending over to the modern-day PC society. https://www.cnn.com/2019/01/15/entertainment/family-guy-gay-jokes/index.html **Despite this, Family Guy has made many recent episodes, mocking the LGBT community and SJWs and going out of their way to do everything, the PC crowd forbids them to do, such as "Peter Pan", "Don't Trust the D in Apartment 23", "HttPete", "Trans-Fat", and "Drag Me to Hell". **In the episode "Disney's the Reboot", the show breaks the fourth wall to entertain this false notion, with Peter claiming that the comment about them trying to "phase out gay jokes" was completely false and any other mention of it was taken out of context. *Throughout the fight, Donald Trump's orange makeup constantly refreshes itself. Cultural References *Ivanka Trump mentions an incident in the back of the kitchen in which her father-in-law Charles Kutchner was given prison time for witness tampering, during which he tried to discredit another family member from testifying against him by hiring a prostitute to seduce him and filming the incident. *Donald Trump's former National Security Advisor, Michael Flynn, was meant to be depicted in the episode, but late in production the writers deemed the reference not timely enough and replaced him with Roger Stone. *When trying to molest Meg a second time, Donald Trump parodies Jabba the Hutt while Mike Pence becomes Salacious Crumb. *Peter insults Bob's Burgers and especially comes after it's voice actor, Kristen Schaal, for providing the same voice for every cartoon character she's ever portrayed. Other cartoon characters she voices, that have the exact same voice include, but are not limited to Louise Belcher from Bob's Burgers, Sarah Lynn from Bojack Horseman, Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, Tiffany Tunt from Archer, Jake Jr. from Adventure Time, and even Trixie from the movie, Toy Story 3. *Stewie's comment about Trump not getting a musical is a nod to Hamilton. *During the fight though congress, recognizable background figures include Ted Cruz, Paul Ryan, Nancy Pelosi, Chuck Schumer, Bernie Sanders, Kamala Harris, Elizabeth Warren and Cory Booker. *Trump actually has a button on his desk that summons a butler to bring him a diet Coke and jokes about a similar button launching nuclear weapons have been made. These two buttons appear in the episode. *In closing, the family makes notes about the Trump administration such as: **The Steele Dossier - a collection of memos alleging collusion between President Donald Trump's campaign and Russia, one of the more interesting items being that prostitutes were arranged to urinate on Donald. **Roy Moore - The alleged pedophile he endorsed in a losing campaign for a senate seat in Alabama. Continuity *This episode directly continues the events of "Hefty Shades of Gray", serving as a part two of the franchise. *Second time Peter had a chicken fight with someone other than Ernie the Giant Chicken. The first time was in "The Simpsons Guy", when he chicken-fought with Homer Simpson. *The Giant Chicken's kid makes an appearance. The kid was mentioned previously in "Yug Ylimaf", when Stewie noted he was in his preschool. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Political Episodes